newbreadkittensfandomcom-20200214-history
Bread Kittens Wiki
Welcome to the Bread_Kittens Wikia There's a better looking ''Wikia page for BK located here -- [http://breadkittensfans.wikia.com/wiki/Bread_Kittens_Wiki '''Bread Kittens Wiki',] -- but the Admin has been busy and I haven't got in touch with her. In the meantime, I'll do my best to update both and when one or the other gets rolling then hopefully we can encourage that there is only one site for the Bread Kittens Wikia! ;) -*-*-*-*-*-*-* About Bread Kittens - 'Bread Kittens is a simulation application developed by Bake450 for the iOS platform. It may be downloaded for free from the Apple App Store and played on the iPod touch, iPhone or iPad. Welcome to the Bread_Kittens Wikia! I've been working fairly steadily when I can adding the region pages and bread pages. See below for help. *If creating a new region page please consult the Peris page for the layout. I would like to keep it consistent. Thanks! *If creating a new Bread page, please see Kare-pan for page layout and link from the bread page! *So little is needed for the indiviual Kittens that individual pages for them seems excessive. There is however a special link for Colonel Meow. Any information you can add to his page would be greatly appreciated. *When adding photos, please add to existing galleries at the end of each region page. Use your best judgement when adding pics! ;) Have fun with it! -*-*-*-*-*-*-* Basic Game Play and Story Ginger, your starting Kitten, recants the story of the evil ChowCorp that has tainted the cat food and has made all the cats aggressive! You must courageously battle and bread these kittens in each region and build your team of kittens to defeat the evil ChowCorp. Each spot in region you arrive at gives you a new opportunity to bread a Kitten to add to your team. The tabs at the bottom of the map screen show you the name of the region you are in, how many Kittens you've breaded in that region/total that can be breaded and how many stars you've earned in this region. The bar below shows how much kitten food you have (for healing during battle), how much capture bread you have on hand, how much flour you have and how many Meowbux you have. Flour is used to bake bread, of course. Once a Kitten is breaded you can bread them with special breads to enhance your kittens stats or give them special abilities. In each spot, you have an opportunity to earn 1 - 3 stars. As you earn stars through the game, you earn achievements in the Game Center and achievements get you Meowbux. You can purchase Meowbux to speed up your game play in different ways from baking your bread immediately to buying more kitten food or flour. You can even purchase an additional oven. In a simpler but similar fashion as Pokemon, you battle kittens throughout the regions, breading them with special stat increasing breads and training them in battle. Each battle awards experience to each active Kitten. Materials and Rewards Food - The bowls of Kitten Food are available for healing your Kittens during and after battles. You can earn them at the end of battles, playing Siamese Slots or purchase more with Meowbux. Capture Bread - White and Wheat Breads can be awarded or won in Siamese Slots. You need one of these types of breads to catch Kittens. Flour - What you need to bake your breads. It can be earned in battle and won through Siamese Slots. Meowbux - Meowbux are Bake450's bread and butter! (!Meow!) For any purchase of Meowbux you can remove the ads from the game. But you can also earn Meowbux through Game Center achievements and from playing the Slots. Siamese Slots - You can play the slots for free once every 9 hours. Inviting friends to play BK can get you additional free spins. You can win Capture Bread, Food, Flour, Meowbux and more spins. It's your daily free item! ;) !***If anyone has gotten the 777 result on the slots, I'd love to know what the prize is***! Regions Each region will list the Kittens available to be breaded, how common, uncommon, etc. they are, breads that are unlocked and the range of levels of Kittens from the first spot to the last. Knowing the levels of Kittens in each city is useful in that if you missed a cat, you can put together a Kitten Team of the same level type to ensure that you earn rewards for each battle. If your Kitten's levels are higher than that of your opposing Kitten you earn no rewards. Click on the region below to learn more about it. loc-Peris.png|link=http://newbreadkittens.wikia.com/wiki/Peris loc-Vino.png|link=http://newbreadkittens.wikia.com/wiki/Vino loc-CaneIsland.png|link=http://newbreadkittens.wikia.com/wiki/Cane_Island loc-Argentvale.png|link=http://newbreadkittens.wikia.com/wiki/Argentvale loc-MerDelta.png|link=http://newbreadkittens.wikia.com/wiki/Mer_Delta loc-VerdantRange.png|link=http://newbreadkittens.wikia.com/wiki/Verdant_Range loc-Amberfield.png|link=http://newbreadkittens.wikia.com/wiki/Amberfield loc-EastportHarbor.png|link=http://newbreadkittens.wikia.com/wiki/Eastport_Harbor loc-Sunrise.png|link=http://newbreadkittens.wikia.com/wiki/Sunrise_Shores Breads and Colonel Meow links Marbledrye.png|'Breads|link=http://newbreadkittens.wikia.com/wiki/Breads profile-colonelmeow.png|'Colonel Meow'|link=http://newbreadkittens.wikia.com/wiki/Colonel_Meow Bread Kitten links Bread Kittens at iTunes Bread Kittens on Facebook Latest activity Category:Browse